Pacif
'''Pacif, '''also referred to as the '''States of Pacif '''or just simply '''the East, '''is the largest continent located to the east side of the . It's continental banner is a phoenix. The 16 States Half way through the Era of Literature, the king of Rabar decided to keep the peace in the continent by making the lands their own states. The following states are, (in order of size and most land): *Farose Fields *East Fliea *West Fliea *River Trident *Fiacail *Naporia *The United Pacif Islands *Rabar *Sidqui *Brass Hills *Amook Lands *Mt Axus *Staguni *Muma *The Ninja Isles Geography The continent is to the far east in the northern hemisphere of Fly and covers 3/4 of the entire map size in height. Most of the settlements on the mainland are quite big, with two of the Great Cities included. The entire continent is Key Locations and Enviroment The mainbody of the continent is split into two, divided by the wall of the Brass Hills, to the south is often plains, fields and meadows including Farose Fields as well as the cities of Rabar, Staguni and Naporia. North of the Brass Hills is the Forest of Fliea which is a very thick forest that boasts some of the largest trees in the world. North of the main continent is two islands, almost equal in size; Mt Axus (which is a volcanic island, with it's soil mainly being ash and dust from eruptions) and Sidqui, (a snowy, cold and frozen town). The stretch of ocean that seperates Sidqui and Mt Axus is known as the Norroff Passage or the smoking sea. Fauna and Flora The entire continent of Pacif has a varying different species of creatures that live in its lands. Climate The climate is often warmer than Duchon, but is often overcast with a few days in the year being rainy, whilst the Pacif Islands have a hot, tropical climate. Social Culture Staguni is the forefront of culture in Pacif, being he oldest city gives it many advantages including having some of the earliest houses and buildings. Life in Staguni is more ornate than any other city and is often more traditional in it's way of life. However life in Rabar and Naporia is quite the opposite, built on routine and the correct way of life such as addressing the higher class. Life in these two cities focuses more on a life of power and control, as well as armies and such. Life in the Pacif Islands, mainly Cántown is quite tropical and more hardworking for the peasants whilst also relaxing, there is a sense of community in Cántown which can be seen by the style of architecture. Life in Mt Axus is often felt with worry and sense of living in the present, tending the fertile soil with the imminent fear of the volcano erupting. However, life in Sidqui is a calm and lax one, living in the furthest reach of the entire world. Religion For the age of creation, the entire continent believed in The Warrior as someone who will fight in a great war and gives great strength to the people of the earth. This faith became a common way of life, which can be still seen in the society and culture of Staguni which share similar worship places as Kenoshima who still practice the Warrior. However the faith changed when lesser elves were found and taught about the Holders of the Earth and more people changed faiths to the Holders. Conflict grew for hundreds of years about the correct faith which eventually turned into the War of Faith where the Holders prevailed. Trivia *Pacif is inspired by North America and the Carribean Category:Pacif Category:Pacif States Category:Continents